Fenghuang Desires
by TrashXpf93
Summary: One day after hard training time Po is attacked by Fenghuang. He is alone and after short fight, he is losing. What will Fenghuang do to him? How will Po react in this strange situation? Lemon.


**Hey Guys! Some time ago I had read in one comment to one great story, where I found that idea. Well, I just new here and I had never published any story before, so because it's my first story, one-shot and in addition it's rated M, please you all to be objectively for me and no flames or something like this. Anyway I hope you will like the story and Enjoy the Reading!**

* * *

**"The Story: **

**Fenghuang Desires"**

Written by: TrashXpf93

It was just another ordinary day. The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five have just finished with their training. Po was absolutely exhausted, and for a while stopped by in the courtyard, whereas Tigress began to continue her training at the training hall, while the guys and Viper were walking over the path leading to Student Barracks. After about five minutes as Po's friends were already inside building, Po slowly began to feel himself better and slowly started made his way over steps to hill, where was magnificent Peach Tree.

But before he had reached the first step, something, or rather someone resounded high over his head. That person was none other than Owl, Fenghuang, Po seeing her quickly shouted, "Fenghuang, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in prison? Well, anyway I will be ensure you that whatever you have for me then you quickly get back there from you came, or something, what mean the same. Okay, just I'll kick your ass." and with that Po really fast jumped out into air and tried caught his opponent and pin her down to the ground.

Though despite his all tries, Fenghuang didn't let him to do this and she dodged every time as she soared higher to sky. Po was still tired after his sparing with Tigress and he couldn't think out any idea to how defeat that Owl. As Fenghuang suddenly disappeared, Po was helpless and before he had realized where she is, it was too late. Fenghuang made Thundering Wind Hammer, that caused him to lose his consciousness. Then Fenghuang picked Panda up and carried him to her cave.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

In the center of some mountain cave on some rocky bed was laying Giant Panda, to all known as Po. He slowly began to make his way to get back again to reality. As he just started to wake up, he realized that something was wrong. He never felt so cold over him, even when he was in mountain. Then he looked around, saw and felt that he is chained by his both paws and legs and pinned to this big bed with spread legs and without his shorts and boxers. And then, when he was almost about to shout, Fenghuang landed on his belly.

And for Po her present looks was once more shocking, she was as well completely naked, "Oh, I have already thought you never will wake up." Fenghuang stated with cold tone. "Yeah, but tell me one thing, what the hell is happening, why I am here and with you, both naked?" Po asked furiously, "Well, I'm really impressed your skills as warrior and since long time I feel around you, lust. I can't wait anymore to fulfill my desires." Fenghuang explained, "Oh, what?! You would like to ehm mating with ehm me, are you crazy? Why on whole China would I have to give you this? Hmm?" Po asked a bit crestfallen.

"Well, because I'll never let you out from here." Fenghuang answered in evil tone, "Yhm, it's bad situation, but I don't agree and without my permission you can do nothing." Po stated angrily pointing his sight to his flabby member and adding, "I feel nothing around you, well, maybe one thing, disgust." Fenghuang grinned at him, "I think even due to your lack of permission and self control, I can cause you to arouse." Fenghuang said with voice full of lust, her juices dripped on Po's belly. Po because of this began to feel slight discomfort and even if he was repeating to himself same the worst things about Fenghuan, began to feel twitch in his member as it slightly started to rise.

Fenghuang surrounded his flabby member by her right wing and began to pump it. Po at this moaned , "Ah." as he still repeated in his head, "Don't enjoy this, it's nothing, just nothing, just don't go arouse, fight with this." but it doesn't work. Well, his resistance delayed this situation just about some six, seven minutes and then his will weakened and actions Fenghuang started work, as Po felt that blood began to fulfill his member and felt as Fenghuang caught his now hard rock shaft tighter. He tried to fight with pleasure that he felt for whole her work, but finally he gave up and let the pleasure work at him.

Fenghuang was still pumping his twelve inch member till she was sure it can't be bigger. Then she lowered her body till her face and beak were above his member. She slightly started to taste him swirling her tongue around his length. Po relaxed and thought out that if Fenghuang will be continue with her tongue on his shaft then he will be able to cum as only he will feel that it's going and don't hold it to last longer just only at first feel and without warning for her. He didn't think that his member can be still hard after first cumming, it was his first sexual experience and he didn't expect that he will last after blow his load.

After ten minutes as Fenghuang was licking his shaft she began taste his pre cum, she started tickle his balls, what caused with Po, that he slowly began to feel that he is very close, but he didn't want to show it to Fenghuang. "It's almost flowing out, come on Po." he thought to himself and with that bucked his hips up, Fenghuang holding his balls, realized that he is close and before Po could release, Fenghuang stopped her actions. "You thought we will finish so quick." Fenghuang stated, "No, but it was...great job." Po replied, and added, "I can't wait to the next your move."

"Oh, oh, oh hahaha. I also. So it's your turn to pay." Fenghuang said with lust, and climbed herself along him till she reached his face and mouth, "Lick me." Fenghuang ordered, but Po refused, "No!" Fenghuang looked at him and inferred, "Well, if you won't do this, what I order you, I will be forced to cut away your manhood, hahaha." Po swallowed and said, "Okay, but don't cum in my mouth." Fenghuang sighed, "Okay." and with that Po began lick her folds. Because of this that he never was doing this he was disgusted and if yes, then if he would like to do this and with one that he at least like.

As another minutes were passing, into Po's mouth was dripping once more of her juices and he was as well more irritated, but as passed ten minutes, "Stop!" Fenghuang shouted and Po did as she told. Po was trying to caught his breath and Fenghuang as well. "You are better than Master Elephant.*" Fenghuang complimented him, "Thanks, so it's all?" Po asked, he was slightly tired, "No. Now I'm going to ride your member, but if you will feel that you are close to your orgasm, warn. Unless you're going to become a father." Fenghuang grinned and then she flew around just till she reached his member.

She lined her entrance with his shaft and in one quick motion she slid on this. "Oh, it's great, it passed long time since I was having sex." Fenghuang moaned, but Po this time couldn't grumble, that felt so good for him that in room you could hear almost only his moans, grunts and pants. Fenghuang was sliding down and up so fast that looking at this thought he has vision problems. After about ten minutes Po was so excited that even in answer on her slid down he was bucking his hips up to feel more pleasure.

After about another five minutes Fenghuang began to feel tired of whole her job, but Po wasn't already glad with this, he really wanted to release, if no into her then onto her entire body, "If are you exhausted, I can finish with this, only unchain me?" Po suggested, "If you won't try to escape, well okay. But you know I'll find you and settle the score." Fenghuang stated and completely came out of his member, and cut every metal chain.

As Po was free, Fenghuang laid down onto bed, Po placed his body above her and lined his member with her opening, and because of his need to release he quickly thrust into her, very hard to only with the same speed undo his shaft till tip of its head was there to thrust again. At his quick action Fenghuang began to pant and moan very quick and loud. Po also was grunting and even slight roars. He was thrusting so fast that he even didn't think he can move this way.

After about twenty minutes Fenghuang began to feel something in her tummy and she knew she is close to cum, as she started buck her hips up, and pant louder, "Panda, I'm going to cum, and I hope you not." Fenghuang said to him. Po felt already that his orgasm is also on hand, but he knew that he won't shoot yet, "I'm not. I'm ready on your waterfall on my shaft." Po answered with hard thrust what caused that walls Fenghuang squeezed his member, what almost not caused him to shoot his load, and then her juices fell, as Fenghuang felt herself like in heaven, and during this all she knew that Po fucked her like none before and this was her the greatest orgasm she ever had.

As Fenghuang was going down from her orgasmic high, Po was still thrusting even despite this that her juices were droving him nuts. But after minute as she cummed, Po started to feel himself as he was going to explode, he was trying to last longer but it was too much for him, "I'm really very, very close to cum!" Po shouted on his whole voice and as he began to pull out, Fenghuang started to undo herself out of his member, "Come on Po, you have to hold it back, or you will be in big problems." he felt his seeds flow to head, as pulled out and picked himself up above Fenghuang.

Fenghuang put her right wing on his shaft and squeezed it, as Po felt it, he let his orgasm to came to the surface. He shot rope after rope cum that was almost huge. He was shooting for about minute and half, he was thinking that this kidnap was for him best thing ever he had, and at least one of these things. Fenghuang as Po was covering her body in his seeds was really very glad it was one of her fantasias to have whole body in cum and she wasn't in mistake if comes about Po and his skills. As Po grunted last time with last drop that escaped out of his now already flabby member, fell down onto bed next to Fenghuang.

"That was amazing!" Po stated, as he just even in his own mind couldn't describe feelings and emotions that he has just experienced during his first orgasm. "I know it was great. Now you can ehm come back to the Jade Palace." Fenghuang answered, as she began to stand up and was trying to clean her body, "I can get here back and repeat our session?" Po asked wearing his pants that were laid underneath that bed. "If you want you can." Fenghuang stated with slight smile, "Ehm well, okay. So to next Monday?" Po suggested, "Yeah, it sounds good." Owl answered quickly as she reached in her cave small pool and just started her bath. Po hearing this smiled and made his way over the entrance of cave to get back his home.

**END**

* * *

**So that's all. So, if you like this story and want to encourage to writing more then tell me this and write Review or PM to me. So I hope we will see once again here. :)**

***If comes about Master Elephant, I meant that elephant from the picture with previous Furious Five with episode Owl be Back, I don't know how he is name, and I don't mean that Elephant that prohibited Kung Fu, unless it's the same person. **


End file.
